


Rain and Blessing

by Annariel



Category: Primeval
Genre: Ghosts, M/M, POV Female Character, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annariel/pseuds/Annariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor tries to come to terms with Ryan's death with some help from an unexpected quarter.</p><p>An angst-laden drabble followed by a fixit of sorts because people came after me with pitchforks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Drabble.

Connor stood outside Ryan's flat in the rain and cursed. This was the third time it had happened this week. He'd be thinking of something interesting and his stupid feet would walk about automatically until he was stopped short by the For Sale sign, like a slap in the face. He turned round and set off back to the flat he shared with Abby.

He got home, half an hour later, soaking wet and miserable. She was waiting.

"You went the wrong way again, didn't you?" she asked and he nodded mutely while she held him close in her arms.


	2. Blessing

Abby took to walking him home, just until his feet learned the new route. With a bit of prodding, and a lot of grumbling about Connor's exes managing her life, she made enthusiastic friends with Captain Becker and then allowed nature to run its course.

Then one day, while she was doing the dishes, Becker turned up in the door of the kitchen.

"I'll always be second best, won't I?" he said.

"It's not like that," she began but he was already gone, his boots clattering down the stairs.

She listened to the front door slam and then turned back to the sink, unsurprised to find Ryan sitting on the draining board.

"You'll have to talk to Connor," he said.

Abby grunted and dumped a dish somewhere in the region of his thigh holster. He might be incorporeal but she wished he wouldn't actually sit on top of what she was doing. It was like owning a large, insubstantial cat.

"You talk to him," she said. "I've talked to him lots and he won't listen to me."

Ryan looked down at his own ghostly form, "I think I might confuse the issue."

Abby dumped the scrubbing brush in the sink and pointed firmly at the door. "_You_ talk to him. He's your bloody ex-boyfriend."

Meekly Ryan got down and walked for the door. "This is not a good idea," he said.

"Out!"

He went through the door without opening it. Abby sighed and returned to the washing up. A strangled shriek from upstairs told her that Ryan was doing as he was told. She allowed herself a small smile, all Connor really needed was Ryan's blessing to get on with his life.

## Other Fixits

  

  *   
[The Storm is Over](http://fififolle.livejournal.com/95113.html) by fififolle.

  

  *   
[Splinters](http://fredbassett.livejournal.com/82850.html) by fredbasset.

  




	3. Rain (II)

It was raining again.

Today Connor deliberately turned his feet and walked to Ryan's place. Ryan was seated on the wide stone steps before the door.

"You've not been around the flat much lately," Connor said.

Ryan smiled sadly. "You've not needed me there."

"I still miss you."

Ryan stood. "Moving on doesn't mean you have to forget."

Connor blinked back the danger of tears. "I guess I just came to say goodbye."

"Goodbye." Ryan leaned in. Connor closed his eyes. The ghost of a kiss was the faintest touch against his lips. Then he was alone in the rain.


	4. Rain (III)

Connor was staring at the rain streaming down the window when Becker slipped his arms around him.

"You like watching the rain," Becker commented.

Connor shrugged slightly. "Yeah, it reminds me of sadness, but it's good too."

Becker chuckled fondly. "That makes no sense, you know."

"I know, but you love me anyway." 

Connor didn't say that it made him remember, but that now those memories were fond and treasured. It was possible Becker understood anyway. He squeezed gently and rested his chin on Connor's shoulder.

Somewhere the faintest flicker of a ghost watched back, sharing the mixture of emotions.


End file.
